


Morning glory

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: mischief [24]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Morning glory

Lars liebte seinen Zwilling.  
Zumindest war das die einzige Erklärung, die er für seine momentane Situation finden konnte.  
Er musste Anders einfach lieben …  
… diesen dickköpfigen Idioten ...  
Aber, das hieß nicht, dass er glücklich mit seiner momentanen Situation wäre!

Das dunkle Holz der Terrasse erwärmte sich, ebenso wie das kristallblaue Wasser des großen Pools nur langsam in den trägen Strahlen der goldenen Morgensonne, die sich schwerfällig über das Hausdach schob. Die silberne Sichel des Mondes, ein heller Fleck gegen das klare Blau des morgenlichen Sommerhimmels, versank langsam hinter dem nahen Wäldchen, in dem sich nun auch die ersten Vögel regten. Ihre melodiösen Stimme brachen nun die Stille des frühen Morgens, aber bald schon würde auch die Familie der Zwillinge erwachen und das große Haus mit Leben und Lärm füllen.

Lars tat sein Bestes, um das alberne Plastikteil um seine nackten Hüften zu ignorieren. Aber, es war gar nicht so leicht einen, weißen, aufblasbaren Schwimmring mit einem Einhornkopf mit einem goldenen Horn, großen, blauen Augen und einer regenbogenfarbenen Mähne zu ignorieren. Es war ebenso albern, wie das aufblasbare, schwarze Schaf, das seinen Platz um Anders' schmale, ebenfalls unbekleideten Hüften gefunden hatte. Und, wenn Lars nicht viel zu sehr mit der Tatsache beschäftigt gewesen wäre, dass sie beide erwachsen waren, sehr gut schwimmen konnten, hier im elterlichen Pool sogar stehen konnten und es glücklicherweise noch so früh war, dass im Haus alle schliefen und sie niemand in diesem albernen Aufzug sah, hätte er sich sicher gefragt, wie Anders es geschafft hatte, einen Schwarzes-Schaf-Schwimmreifen aufzutreiben.   
Und natürlich auch, warum sie nun beide vollkommen nackt oder eben nur mit diesen Schwimmhilfen 'bekleidet' im Pool standen.

„Komm schon, Larsi!“, Anders paddelte zu ihm und stieß ihn sanft an, „Schau nicht so griesgrämig! Es ist ein so wundervoller Morgen … Und, du hast doch zugestimmt mit mir in den Pool zu kommen ...“ „Ich dachte an … Schwimmen … oder ...etwas anderes. Nicht an ...“, fing Lars gereizt an, deutete auf die alberne Schwimmhilfe und versuchte gleichzeitig auch noch seinen Zwilling von sich wegzuschieben, aber Anders hielt sich an ihm fest und grinste nur mit blitzenden, blauen Augen. Der Kopf des schwarzen Schafes, dessen Augen ebenso blau wie die des Einhorns waren, stieß gegen den des bunten Einhorns, aber Anders ignorierte es, sondern lehnte sich zu seinem Zwilling und stahl sich einen sanften, beinahe vorsichtigen Kuss.  
Als sie den Kuss Minuten später lösten, lächelte Anders zufrieden und strich mit dem Daumen vorsichtig über die Wange seines Bruders,folgte zärtlich den prominenten Wangenknochen „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe? Selbst mit einem Einhorn um deine Hüften ...“ „Anders ...“, der ältere Zwilling seufzte nun, schmunzelte aber schließlich auch, „Du bist echt der größte Vollidiot, den ich kenne … Aber ...“ Lars senkte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Wispern und ließ zu, dass Einhorn und Schaf wieder sanft zusammenstießen, „ … Ich liebe dich … trotz … dem hier.“  
„Natürlich tust du das? Wie solltest du mir auch widerstehen können?“, Anders' Grinsen schien nun aber reichlich selbstgefällig und seine tief blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert im goldenen Licht des Sonnenaufgangs, „Immerhin bin ich perfekt und ...“ „Größenwahnsinnig? Sehr von dir selbst überzeugt?“, forschte Lars mit einem schiefen Grinsen nach, aber sein Bruder zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich hätte jetzt eher etwas in die Richtung von 'besonders begabt' gesagt ...“   
„Besonders begabt.“, Lars testete die Worte vorsichtig, schnaubte dann, „Das musst du mir erst mal beweisen ...“ „Hier?“, Anders hob fragend eine Braue, wirkte aber dennoch nicht im geringsten abgeneigt, als er sich nun wieder zu Lars lehnte, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so … offenherzig wärst ...“ „Du weißt dann wohl doch nicht so viel über mich ...“, Lars hauchte es nur gegen die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen seins Zwillings, während seine Finger hauchzart über die, von der Sonne zart gebräunte Haut strich, bevor er ihn küsste, „Du würdest dich wundern ...“  
Das leise Geräusch von entweichender Luft ließ Anders überrascht zurückweichen und ein ungläubiger Ausdruck schlich sich auf das gutaussehende, schmale Gesicht des jungen Arztes, als der Schafschwimmring immer mehr an Volumen verlor und schließlich als kläglicher, luftleerer Plastikschlauch um seine Hüften hing, „Was …?“ Aber Lars stieg, noch immer seinen Schwimmring tragend, bereits über die breite Treppe aus dem Pool, drehte sich aber dennoch noch einmal grinsend zu seinem Zwilling um und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Ich hoffe, bei dir ist die Luft nicht so schnell raus …?“

Lars zog seinen Zwilling in das große, weiß gekachtete Badezimmer und küsste ihn verlangend, kaum dass er der Tür einen leichten Tritt gegeben hatte, damit sie hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Das Rauschen der Dusche hallte durch das Zimmer und das heiße Wasser prasselte auf die beiden, sich so ähnlich sehenden Männer hinunter. Die Scheiben beschlugen, sodass das, auf dem Toilettendeckel sitzende Einhorn und das auf dem Boden liegende, luftleere Schaf nur noch die dunkle Schemen wahrnehmen konnte, als Lars den jüngeren Zwilling gegen die kühlen Kacheln drückte und sich verlangend gegen ihn drängte.  
Den vertrauten, warmen Körper hinter sich spürend, lehnte Anders sich gegen seinen Zwilling und schloss mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die Augen, als eine Hand über seine Hüfte strich und Lars ihn gleichzeitig sanft in den Nacken küsste. Unter den sanften Berührungen und mit der einlullenden Wärme des ruhig auf sie hereinstromenden Wassers, entspannte Anders sich und knurrte wohlig, als Lars' Schwanz fordernd zwischen seine Backen drängte. Lars' lange Finger strichen über Anders' Erregung und massierte sie, während die zweite Hand die Pobacke umfasste. Die Finger kneteten das feste, von der Sonne gebräunte Fleisch, tauchten auch immer wieder in den engen Spalt ein und schoben sich langsam in den angespannten Körper des Zwillings.  
Anders stöhnte beinahe enttäuscht auf, als der angenehme Druck plötzlich verschwand, als Lars sich nun aber langsam in ihn schob, bog er verlangend den Rücken durch und lehnte sich schwer gegen die feuchten, weißen Kacheln, in deren Fugen seine suchenden Finger keinen Halt zu finden vermochten. Er bewegte sich im, von seinem Zwilling vorgegeben Rhythmus, rieb seinen Körper fordernd gegen den von Lars und verspannte sich, bevor das heiße Wasser schließlich alle verräterischen Zeichen ihres Tuns in den Ausguss davonspülte.


End file.
